


Christmas Carol

by heretogay



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretogay/pseuds/heretogay
Summary: Carol gets a present.





	Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is that I'm gay and crying over soft Carol so ta-da! I wrote this little piece.

December.

Even inside the depressing white walls of Max, Christmas time was an anticipated and appreciated state of mind in many inmates’ lives, including yours. It was like a placebo effect with few of the actual niceties connected to Christmas around, but compared to the rest of the year, things did seem slightly calmer than usual, somehow. You’d noticed there were fewer clashes between and within C- and D-block. Florida wasn’t the only block getting the good crafts stuff anymore; even the C-block bitches were excited to get their hands on some supplies to make crappy Christmas cards to visiting relatives. Even the guards seemed to be an exception since they presented themselves an ounce more complaisant than usual. CO Hellman had forced Badison to wear reindeer antlers for the entire month so far for god knows what mess she had stirred up this time, instead of sending her to Ad Seg. You and Carol were both amused by it more than you dared to show.

It was Christmas Day and once the cells were locked tight for the night, Carol beckoned you to sit with her on the lower bunk. It was a daily routine: you chatted long into the night, sometimes cuddling, sometimes Carol fucking you into oblivion, whatever the mood for the night was. Tonight, the two of you leaned to the wall with Carol’s arm around your shoulder and feet dangling off the bed. As on many nights, you just reveled in contentment of being able to be close to each other without the cold façade Carol had to keep up next to her minions.

“Do you like Christmas? Was it like this, big, spiritual thing in your family with lots of presents and all?”

“Well, we… no, actually, _I_ never really subscribed to the whole God thing.” She mused.

“Not really a Christmas Carol, are you?” You couldn’t help the shit-eating grin sporting your face.

“The last person who called me that got a fist in their eye so watch it.” She warned you with the deadly, signature tone of hers.

“What about the giving presents part?” You snuggled closer to her, gazing up to her with a faux-innocent smile.

“I didn’t get you anything if that’s what you’re asking.” Carol amusedly rolled her eyes.

“No, that’s not it.” You pulled away from her to sit upright, already giddy with your agenda. “Here,” you smiled, pleased with yourself as you handed her a slightly crinkly, but nonetheless unopened and intact pack of Marlboro red.

She had to do a double take, her eyes widening in disbelief behind big glasses, staring at the small rectangular packet. She froze completely, not even letting a breath out of her mouth in several seconds. The silence started to make you anxious.

“Carol…? Look, I know you haven’t smoked in years and maybe this isn’t the best gift in the long run. I don’t mean in the lecturing cigarettes-are-bad-for-you way but in the you’ll-probably-be-mad-at-me-for-getting-you-hooked-again way after you’re finished with these,” you rambled, suddenly not so impressed with your choice of gift anymore and nervous under Carol’s hard, impenetrable gaze. “Of course you can also sell these if – shit, I didn’t even think about where you could smoke– I... Are you mad? Maybe this was a dumb idea– “

“Shut up. How _the fuck_ did you get these?” She snatched the packet from your hand to study it like it was some magical object from another world. They hadn’t had cigarettes in Max since the early ‘90s.

Noticing how her eyes basically glowed, you came to the relieving conclusion she wasn’t upset, after all. “Well, it took a lot… but I have my ways, too, you know.” You smiled tentatively, uncertainty fading away to make room for your giddiness again.

With that, Carol snapped out of her enchantment with the contraband, her eyes cold and hard on yours. “You didn’t blow a guard, did you?”

An amused huff of laughter escaped your mouth. “What? _No_ , I didn’t fucking blow a guard,” you assured her, hand reaching to gently stroke her cheek, your heart swelling at her irrational strike of jealousy. “I still don’t know where you’re going to be able to smoke any, though.”

“I have my ways.” Carol shot your words back at you with a sly smile and a quirk of eyebrows, excitedly stashing the packet inside her shirt.

You couldn’t help but feel a little choked for breath at her smirking. Every time her lips curved upwards in that self-satisfied manner you felt weak in the knees, and she knew it. Thank god you were sitting down. Both hands reaching to hold Carol’s face, you gravitated towards her lips. When they gently met yours, her eyes closed and her hand snaked up to scoop a fistful of your hair. The moan that escaped Carol’s mouth as she deepened the kiss made a shiver creep through your entire body. Head spinning, you frantically kissed her back, deciding to lay on your back and pull her on top of you, feeling like you couldn’t possibly bring her any closer but trying to nonetheless, your hips bucking against hers as your mouths devoured each other.

Before getting too carried away, Carol pulled away breathless and looked at you with eyes that penetrated your entire being. You knew no one beyond the small confines of your cell had ever witnessed such affection from her and you felt your heart twist in your chest. Out there Carol Denning was cold, calculating, and dangerous, but here with you she was a different person. Not that you had never heard her voice harden at you or felt the odd thrill of her eyes boring into yours in the manner that made one want to run away, but alone with you she truly dared to show the genuine, human side of herself. The more often she graced you with her endearing, playful smile, the more you felt like you would take a bullet for her. Or a shiv to the stomach. Or whatever prison had to throw at you.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear and sighed, “I fucking love you, you know that?”

You didn’t know whether you were more light-headed about the fact that she was truly grateful for your gift, or her forthright confession of love, but her statement lifted you to cloud nine, anyway.

“I know. I love you, too.”

“Merry Christmas.” She hummed, nestling up to the crook of your neck and lifting her leg onto your hip, clinging to you in a way so uncharacteristic to the feared queen of C-block.

“Merry Christmas. Carol.”

A chortle of your laughter filled the cell as her hand swatted your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love :> Also, I'm not a good writer so hit me with all the ciritique and tips, please!!


End file.
